


Q1. Do you remember your audition?

by great_ben_810



Series: 「LIGHTS, CAMERA, AND…ACTION!!」 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Series: 「LIGHTS, CAMERA, AND…ACTION!!」 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Q1. Do you remember your audition?

“Are we rolling?”

[I give Miss Kagari the OK sign.]

“Alright! Hi guys, I’m Kagari Atsuko, but call me Akko!”

“My name is Diana Cavendish or as someone says, _Dah-ee-ah-na_.”

“Oh shut up, _Diana_! I know you like it!”

[The two of you are very close!]

“Well, Diana and I have known each other for like, what? Ten years now??”

“Yes, we’ve unfortunately known each other since we were six.”

“Love you too. But for real, where did the cute and honest Diana from back then go?”

[Diana scoffs and rolls her eyes.]

“Why don’t we leave this goof alone and start the interview?”

“HEY! You started it!”

“Then, would you like to answer the question first?”

“Eh, there’s a question?”

[Diana scoffs and rolls her eyes]

[Miss Kagari, the question is ‘Do you remember your audition?’]

“Ah…hmm.”

“While you give it a thought, I’ll answer first. I got scouted-

“You got scouted!?”

“Yes, my mother and I were grocery shopping and a scout approached us. But I still took the audition. I recited a soliloquy from _Hamlet_. ‘To be or not to be, that is the question’”

“The question is, ‘how old were you again?”

“Six years old. Did you forget the conversation we just had a couple minutes ago?”

“Oh, wow, this is awkward…”

“…what did you do at your audition?”

“…”

“Akko.”

“I did a bunch of animal impersonations.”

“…”

“…”

“You’re kidding.”

“Well, I was six, so quite literally _kid_ ding.”

“…”

“They really loved my elephant impersonation.”


End file.
